


Hiro - mania

by Straj



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 36
Words: 18,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straj/pseuds/Straj





	1. Islands

Hiro searching for something in the jungle,  
Roll - bumblebee buzzing over him,  
And the jam is poured on top,  
Like a warm sweet snow.

The TARDIS in the sky flying,  
Next to her — the plane;  
He flies to the far island,  
All to be left there.

Kraken with Cthulhu — hugs,  
Sitting on the edge of the earth;  
Three elephants and a turtle  
Quietly floating in space.

Kraken wants a cookie,  
Roll-bumblebee suddenly missing,  
And give will not be Cthulhu...  
A terrible cry will satisfy each.

But here a trunk raises  
The elephant that holds up the earth,  
Roll - bumblebee rips  
From the clutches of the octopus.

Roll-bumblebee to jam a lot  
So much not to eat;  
Hiro is looking for, looking for, looking for  
But he did not find.

The island is wild and silent.  
The plane already is  
And in the TARDIS, skipping  
Juicy little mango evil runs.

Moans, groans, swearing,  
The crackling of bones and the wild howl...  
Sneaks man  
Covered in paint fighting.

Here — pirates, Indians,  
In the middle is doctor Who!  
Stunning Tomahawk...  
Not ran away no one!

Scalps were removed, the brain is defeated,  
Quietly roaring slasher...  
Doctor Who and the juicy little mango  
Drift away softly into the distance.

Hiro is sleeping in my bed,  
Roll-bumblebee buzzes near,  
And the island problem  
Not the plane takes off.

Kraken with Cthulhu reconciled;  
Three elephants eating jam,  
Went to bed, and the turtle  
Quietly floating in space.

It was the dream of Hiro,  
Kind of like Christmas.  
"Oh and noble will the fanfic!"  
Hiro decided in the morning.


	2. It was wet in Riga

It was wet in Riga,  
Hiro stood quietly and smoked,  
But here's the next trouble happened  
Doctor Who the TARDIS its broke.

Doctor Who, like the thirteenth,  
At the moment, went for a walk  
Him Hiro had poured money  
And said, have mercy on your poor mother!

Doctor Who did not listen to Hiro,  
Moolah and at the casino he blew,  
He lost the TARDIS,a FEZ,  
And Mustache of the Brigadier came.

Hiro has smoked a pack  
Snuff nick was there,  
And then saw the poor old Daleks,  
Benedict and Squirrels Death.

Hiro then realized something was fishy,  
And went to strike,  
Well, and he quickly sailed away,  
Taking Roll-bumblebee himself.

Since Hiro doesn't smoke as much,  
But the Daleks sees everywhere,  
Juicy little mango he once came across,  
Bun-bee wasn't come back...


	3. Fantasy To and Who is R

The Good Doctor, Doctor Who,  
He sewed himself a coat,  
Pants sewed and sewed shirt  
From the green blotter.  
Made the FEZ out of a bucket...  
And came to him trouble.  
I know him pretty Daleks :  
— The world is harsh and so cruel!  
Lost I somewhere eyes  
You shoot him now!  
The good doctor, Doctor Who  
Sewed Daleks away, but not that...  
It was not the eyes,  
This is the evil Pineapple!

The good doctor, Doctor Who!  
He took off Sherlock's coat,  
He took off the pants and shirt,  
Sherlock was covered with a blotter,  
And walked away... to the lovely Daleks.


	4. Meditative Transcendence.

Fish dive in the pond,  
Hiro woke up in the garden,  
Quiet stretched, went,  
The mirror in the bushes found.  
In it he looked,  
And the soul became dead.

Out came Poslet  
In wearing white pants,  
And went along the paths to walk,  
Flowers to the table to collect.  
Suddenly came across Hiro he,  
Stopped, deeply affected.  
And cried: - Oh, gods!  
Hiro, what are you doing in my way?  
Yes in this unnecessary way?!  
I'm in a great offense!  
Look what you're wearing!  
Guy you should not wear it!  
But maybe you're still  
Girl?  
Sweet sex — nimfetka?  
Black Thong,  
From lace corset  
Legs in stockings,  
Heels... awesome.  
I will love you for life!  
Hiro's long bangs blew,  
The kiss sent, eye blink,  
Fan red eyes covered,  
And Poslet graceful hastened.  
And pressed my chest to him  
And said: - 'let's hug!

Here Poslet screamed:  
— Oh, no!  
And left in the grass your dinner.  
And ran Poslet  
In the toilet.  
He fled, trembling,  
Sentimental and squealed!  
And, rushing to the toilet,  
Scored the door on the nails Poslet.  
In toilet paper Poslet wrapped  
Behind the toilet on the floor stretched.

Well, until Hiro got home  
Jeans and a shirt in the closet he found,  
In the tub an hour he splashed,  
And an hour later dressed,  
And then on the porch,  
Smoked and blew smoke rings.  
When he hears a buzzing,  
And exclaimed: — What a punishment!  
Roll -bumblebee flew to him,  
In his paws he had a shaman drum,  
Tambourine Hiro took in the garden went  
And under the tree there, Benedict found  
Benedict was crying and on the ground with his fist knocked  
Close Sherlock was sitting and was silent.  
And to heaven they said soon...  
And upstairs on the fence  
Hiro and Ben, the Sherlock look  
Dancing Lambada Mick and Moffat.

Here Poslet and Holy thought,  
In the mud all,  
And toilet paper like wings rustling  
The wind is blowing, and Poslet flies!  
He says, pointing his finger:  
— I have no business, believe me,  
And I will send you only to fuck  
Known to all in the address  
To you glorify me.  
But left everything, went.  
And left Poslet one.


	5. Sherlock: Sherlock/hound of the Baskervilles the Author of the application: Hiro

It was cold and dank  
On the Moors of Devonshire,  
Was there a big dog,  
Scared she Baskerville.  
Baskerville, not even thinking,  
Came to Sherlock Holmes  
And said: - Scares the dog  
In the swamps it came from.  
Help me for God's sake,  
Or I will kill myself one day  
Or I kill someone at night!  
Replied Sherlock, yawning  
\- Still okay, will handle your case.  
Tomorrow morning will come.  
See what you got there in the swamps  
Going on.

And came to the Sherlock Baskerville,  
Bogs and steps measured.  
Found it dog tracks,  
But the base was found, and what.  
It was wet chilly and quiet,  
A dark night in the hills  
Devonshire. Sherlock smoked in silence,  
Suddenly he heard a chilling barking.  
And to him from the woods toward  
Jumped the monster, barking furiously.  
\- "That dog!" - Sherlock thought.  
-"It's Sherlock!" - monster growled.  
And he attacked Mr. Holmes,  
Bitten on shoulder and ear.  
Tore his coat and shirt.  
Fucked on the tonsils.  
But then polished the beast  
All the bites, he peed,  
And again ran for the woods.

Sherlock stood up, threw up slightly,  
And he went to Baskerville.  
He treated her a bit  
And back to London sent.


	6. Magic

Fly to the stars,  
Heart love light.  
Want you your heart to give?  
Your life I will Shine brightly?  
Here, here,  
Only your hand does not hurt.  
Magically and brightly lit,  
And the star on it looks.  
In safe hands leave heart,  
And in the starry sky I fly.

 

***

 

Arthur sleeps and sees a dream:  
— He flies, and he is in love.  
In the sky, to the sun, to the clouds,  
Down to the wonderful fragrant flowers,  
And the wing on the surface of the waters,  
And ozone full mouth.  
In the currents of warm tumbles  
Love so much anxious,  
Arthur flies, and Arthur is in love...  
Sleeps and sees a dream.


	7. Snow

From the sky falls the snow,  
Turning into a white rose,  
And roses have thorns.  
I say goodbye to you  
For a long time,  
And with you I can not give up.  
So bored  
As much as heart pain.  
I will fly  
In the snowy skies,  
Rack up there snowflakes bouquet.  
And descended,  
You will present.  
I wanted to give you a heart  
But the gift has returned back again,  
Too valuable you thought.  
I wanted to give you my soul,  
But she flew away,  
Because it is free.  
But love gives me wings  
Soar quietly over thee,  
Protect you from hail and lightning  
And from the stones that the sky was flying.  
Let me hurt,  
Let, but it doesn't matter,  
Only you   
In my heart.


	8. Fantomas against Dr.

Ladies and gentlemen, if you have the movie! Old, silent, black-and-white. In don't shoot the pianist, he plays as best he can. The piano is old, the worms nibbled, punched by bullets, terribly upset. Do not expect anything Grand. 

*****

The first stage

Music — Merv Griffin — House of horrors.

Booth appeared at the ruined street. The police box. And emerged from it a man in a black mask and a black three-piece suit. And he walked to the ruined house and made a big bomb.

\- I launched inter-dimensional bomb.

 

And flies to his booth.

****

Scene two

The original theme from Doctor Who

Tall guy in dark jeans, black combat boots and a black t-shirt appears on the street, notices the broken window in what was once a door and is suitable to inquire. There is another police box. Out of it comes a man in a black suit and a guy in a kilt.

\- My name is the Doctor and this is Jamie  
\- I Arthur.  
\- Is inter-dimensional bomb, get away, please.

 

The doctor tries to defuse the bomb, but she begins to tick. The doctor, Jamie and Arthur climb into the booth.

****

Scene three

Sounds — "God save the Queen" 

In a room on Baker street is the British Queen, followed by guards. She's bright in a strict business suit. Holmes in a brown tweed suit, nervously adjusting his glasses, gets up from his chair. Watson makes no attempt to welcome her Royal Highness.

\- Mr. Holmes, some bastard wrote me a letter, which threatens to destroy all the sights and kidnap me.  
\- Your Majesty, I'll work on that.

 

The Queen departs, Holmes goes to see it off.

*****

Scene four

Sounds the original theme from James bond

Holmes returned to the living room and sees a blue box. A man in a black suit grabs his arm and pulls into the booth. There, Holmes finds very mixed society — the guy in the kilt, guy in strange clothes and Watson. Holmes turns to the man.

\- What does that mean, sir?  
\- At the moment, the whole earth fell into hell due to the fact that one dangerous criminal turned inter-dimensional bomb. We now fly in the past.

 

Booth goes on a journey.

*****

Scene five

Sounds like the theme from the musical "Cats" — "Memory" Barbra Streisand

The doctor recalls how he once encountered this criminal and tells about the meeting to his companions.

\- I ran into him on alpha Centauri. He had a grey police box like the TARDIS. I wonder how he gets it? Because only I can use it.

****

Stage six

Music Abney Park — Airship Pirates

Two boxes are facing in space. Blue box begins to haunt gray. But the grey box includes the hyperspace and disappears into the expanse of stars.

******

Scene seventh

Sounds like the theme from the film "Back to the future"

Gets the TARDIS on Gallifrey. Companions of the Second Doctor and the Doctor see a picture. A man in a black mask kills twelfth doctor. Leaving the lifeless body, the offender is hiding in the TARDIS. The box changes color and disappears.

\- We have to catch this criminal!  
\- I totally agree with you, Arthur!  
\- Let's get the body to our TARDIS!

 

CRS... SHH... klac-klac.....

Oh! Excuse me ladies and gentlemen! The film broke! Now start tinkering.


	9. Fantomas against Doctors.

Scene eight

The music sounds Ocean Lab — Sirens Of The Sea. 

The TARDIS is in the waters of the ocean. The twelfth Doctor has not regenerated. The second Doctor does not understand what happened. Watson picks his teeth with a scalpel and ruckus. Holmes tries to figure out what to do. Arthur and Jamie talking.

\- You are so lucky to embark on a journey with Doctor Who!  
\- But you are now also traveling with us!

****

The ninth stage

Music Europe — The Final Countdown

The TARDIS returns, and everyone sees the destruction of the Earth. The second Doctor decides to return to the past to PREVENT the extinction of planet Earth.

\- Friends! We must take back the Earth!  
\- We agree with you, the Second Doctor!

 

The TARDIS goes back in time.

****

The tenth stage

Sounds Barenaked Ladies — The Big Bang Theory Theme Song

Two TARDIS are in the great hall a very old house. Companions of the Second Doctor standing face to face with the elusive dangerous man. The offender dressed in a black suit, over which is thrown a black Chinese silk robe. Bandit just finished the Assembly of the inter-dimensional bombs and the invasion of uninvited guests from his exasperated. Elusive criminal explodes, shaking with anger.

\- Who are you? And how dare you barge into my house?  
\- We will not allow you to administer your bloody business!

*****

Scene eleventh

Sounds theme Aerosmith — I Don t Want To Miss A Thing 

A criminal takes a gun and starts shooting. The first falls Arthur, he was trying to protect the Second Doctor, then Jamie. Then Holmes. And Dr. Watson rush to the offender. Doctor with sonic screwdriver, Watson — with a scalpel.

\- I — the elusive FANTÔMAS! And you will all die!  
\- I'll kill you myself!

 

Trdss... SSH... CLAC... CLAC...

OH! Again, the film broke!


	10. Guard jam.

Prologue

And there was light and there was darkness. And the night passed, and day came. And woke up the enemy of all mankind and yawned. He then went into a dark hall and walked to his throne and spoke in a thunderous voice:  
\- Yeah get me a sandwich with butter and jam!  
And fell prostrate in his servants, and cried in a plaintive voices:  
\- My Lord grim and terrible! Ran out of jam!  
And cried the Lord of all darkness:  
\- Gay, you my servants, you go on all four sides and find me a tasty jam.  
And his servants went to the South and to the North, East and West. And up and down. And to all directions. And the Lord of darkness to them even after the furniture threw, so quickly moved briskly.

Chapter 1

Arthur woke up one day and thought, "And not to fly me to London to the doctor?" Arthur got up out of bed, shaved, combed my hair, brushed my teeth, dressed, shod. The right things in your backpack put. Bun-bumblebee of trough pulled, legs wrapped with polythene and went to buy a plane ticket.  
The tickets he bought quickly, and was soon flying in a warm and cosy cabin of the Boeing. Bun-bumblebee was sleeping quietly in his arms, his whole appearance resembling a plush toy. Flew quickly. Arthur passed passport control and walked to town. When he reached London it was already dark. Just had to find a hostel or hotel to stay overnight.  
The hotel was small. In the room lived four Kenyans and two Vietnamese. Arthur lay down on his bed and quickly fell asleep. And he had something unusual.

He lies on the bed, wheezing around the rest of the hotel. And next suddenly there's just a big Bun-bumblebee and says:  
\- Arise, Arthur, and save our world from destruction. Because he came to us and wants the dark Lord to enslave us all and force us to make him a jam of the highest quality. But we resist him. So I, Emperor of Bun-bumblebee, humbly asking for your help!  
Let Bun-bumblebee that lives with you, will lead you to those who will be your companion on this mission.

And then Arthur woke up and thought, "Maybe this is a dream, but you can try".

Chapter 2

Arthur took his Bun-bumblebee, scratched his belly, and he began to secrete a delicious jam. Refreshed, Arthur released Bun-bumblebee and, following where he was going, followed her.  
Arthur went and watched my fluffy Bun-bumblebee. And the quiet buzzing flew through the morning streets of London. And so their walk continued up until Bun-bumblebee had fluttered through the open window of the second floor. Arthur looked around. It was known throughout the street and the house, which Arthur stopped, too, was known to all.

Arthur smiled, went to the door and knocked. He opened the elderly woman.  
\- What happened?  
\- To you such a big Bumble bee did not fly?  
\- No, young man, - replied the woman. But then, there came a young girl's voice.  
\- Martha, let this guy, his bumblebee I have.  
\- Well, then, come on in.  
Arthur went into the house and up the stairs. In the kitchen sat two. A young girl with long ash-blond hair and gray eyes wearing a white shirt and black trousers. She was holding Bun-bumblebee satisfied that continually hummed, making the sound of the buzzing wires. The second — a tall, thin black-haired guy in a black shirt and black trousers. He stared at Arthur with a piercing gray eyes.  
\- It is interesting. Freelance artist? - he murmured some time later.  
\- Sit down, - suggested the girl, - is a warm your miracle?  
\- Is Bun-bumblebee, — said Arthur, — when his stroke, it allocates a jam.  
\- And we, of course, extremely lucky, - the girl smiled, — we ran out of jam. My name is Joe. Georgina Scott. This, - she looked at the brunette, — Holmes. Sherlock Holmes.  
\- I - Arthur, - Arthur introduced himself.  
\- I know WHY you came to us, — again smiled at Joe.


	11. Guard jam...

Chapter 3

In search of further of the three companions went to the car. But first they drank tea with jam and nakladu of Bun-bumblebee to exhaustion last left the good Mrs. Hudson three jars of awesome jam.

Joe sat behind the wheel, next to Arthur, and Sherlock is back. Bun-bumblebee flew forward and soon led the whole company to one house. The first thing he clung to the chest of the guy who out of the yard, then flew into the house. The guy was dressed in black jeans, a blue shirt, a leather jacket and wearing black berets. Tanned skin, rumpled brown hair and gray-blue eyes completed the image.  
\- Hey, Mick! — welcomed him Joe, - what's up?  
\- Okay, you going somewhere?  
\- Yes. Return the jam to the homes of Londoners, - smiled Joe.  
\- Is a good thing, smiled the boy, and offered Arthur a hand, said, - my name is Mick, and you're right Arthur?  
\- Yes, - he replied in surprise, - how do you know me?  
\- Heard, — said Mick and smiled.

From the gate jumped the guy, surprisingly similar to Sherlock, dressed in gray jeans, a gray t-shirt and a thick flannel shirt blue green plaid. To his chest he pressed Bun-bumblebee.  
\- Hello guys. — Hello it is, - my evil half to me, so wherever we went, went faster.  
\- It's Ben, - Joe introduced Arthur arrived, — and it's Arthur!  
\- Happy to meet you! — happily grinned Ben, - where are we going?  
\- In Hyde Park! - replied Joe, waited for Mick and Ben will sit down, and stepped on the gas. Bun-bumblebee will no longer flew, he sat on Ben's hands and humming.

In Hyde Park it's a phenomenon. Big Bun-bumblebee appeared to them and laid his forehead on each foot, jam smeared blessed them and gave them strength, that evil could be fought. And he opened a portal and entered it six keepers, and Bun-bumblebee little stuck right behind them.

Chapter 4

They found themselves on a deserted planet and looked around. Their clothing has changed and their appearance has changed. Arthur hair braided in a braid, and instead vests jacket appeared. The knives turned into swords threatening. Mick has not changed in appearance, but the revolvers were unusual types of crossbows. Sherlock's coat was transformed into a dense jacket, the revolver also became the crossbow. Ben is also not changed, but in his hand was suddenly a barbed stick. And Joe began to look like the elf from the movie "the Lord of the rings" lacked only a bow and quiver of arrows. And Bun-bumblebee transformed into some sort of butterfly-zawr. In this case it was smilesaver.

All set off. They walked and flew Bun-bumblebee on top and covered. And they went to the great wasteland and saw a wonderful miracle. They approached the slender ranks of pineapples.  
\- Is evil Ananas! — cried Arthur, — we're done!  
\- Don't be afraid! - replied Joe. And arose in her hands the scepter, and the beam hit the pineapple and turned them into a puree. Bun-bumblebee happily buzzed and began to lick proboscis smeared in porridge pineapple.

When Bun-bumblebee finished, all with great caution had crossed the Heath and was next to a strange river. It was very wide and muddy. All the guardians gathered on the shore and sadly looked at the distant shore.  
\- How are we going to cross? — asked Ben.  
\- Recross the river on the water as on dry land, — Mick smiled and leaned over the water. Touched the surface of the water, and he began to spread the ice.

But suddenly on the horizon a strange yellow creature. When they came closer, they saw that the giant rubber duck.  
\- They will not miss us! — hopelessly muttered Arthur.  
\- The ice will help us, - Mick jumped into an icy crust and ran to meet the approaching ducks. All rushed after him. Mick ran up to the first duck and jumped on her back. She turned around, but Mick jumped to second and then to third. The others followed his example.

And soon the river and the ducks were left far behind.


	12. Guard jam...

Chapter 5

The guardians walked through the stone wasteland. It was quiet. Guys they reached the small rock slides and climbed on.  
"My field, who you littered with dead bones?" They opened another box, on which were piles of pale ghosts.

\- What is it? — a trembling voice whispered Ben.  
\- Who would know? — Mick looked at Joe.  
\- A victim of the slasher, - sadly said Joe, - they lie there, pale and immovable, for they have no strength to get out of here.  
\- Let's save them, - suggested Arthur, because he didn't like to look pale and miserable semblance of the once famous heroes.  
\- But how? — distraught Ben.  
\- Feed them jam! - cried Sherlock.  
\- Great idea — they cried and went to work.

Smilesaver sat down on the scree, and the guardian began to pet him. Shining, sparkling and fragrant jam went straight to the poor victims. They began to eat it, and lo and behold... the victims began to return the colors of life, and they left the dark valley of oblivion.  
When all the ghosts are gone, the keepers climbed into the back of smilesaver, and he flew above the dark empty valley. They were flying and seen; beneath them erupted geysers, and their sound reminded the shrill voices of slasher who insults all and Sundry. Bubbling lava, and volcanoes smoked. All the guardians hid in the warm fur of smilesaver and fell asleep.

They woke up only when smilesaver landed on top of the mountain. All leaned out of the fur and looked around. On the horizon was getting dark monstrous castle, fancy blurred in the clear cold air.  
\- Its contours. What's wrong with him? - asked Sherlock, peering into the distance.  
\- The castle is surrounded by a force field, - explained Mick, -and just so we won't.  
\- Is this the lock? — anxiously asked Arthur.  
\- The castle, - replied Joe, - but to get there there is no possibility...  
\- We will come up with a plan — philosophically Arthur.

Chapter 6

Arthur woke up to a quiet whisper.  
\- What are you doing? — angrily whispered a female voice. "Joe," - thought Arthur.  
\- Your powers are not meant for this, - calmly replied the second. "And this is Mick, it seems, - thought Arthur, - "Sherlock and Ben's voice is more velvety in tone".  
\- What? Again you trample on the rampage? But if it's dangerous?  
\- Know that it is dangerous, — with a smile replied Mick, - otherwise you're not arguing.  
\- And the rest? What do I tell them?  
\- Well, we'll think of something. Moreover, I do not go now, and in the morning.  
\- Mick, it is not necessary to risk, — the voice of Joe has become appealing, — let's not now. I have a very lousy prediction about you.  
\- Don't worry, you know I always take your predictions in the wrong direction.

The voices stopped. Arthur clung tighter to the warm back of Bun-bumblebee and fell asleep.

In the morning we all gathered on the back of smilesaver.  
\- What are your plans? - asked Sherlock.  
\- All right, — Mick smiled, — I am flying first, and you followed.  
\- In sense? - Benedict stared at Miсk`s.  
\- The lock is closed by a force field the tenth level. If we just take the bumblebee, we're going to crash. Specifically. Trust me, guys, — Mick smiled and got to his feet.  
Luminaries on this planet there were three — yellow dwarf, white dwarf and red giant. The whole company is bad lights, nifiga not warmed and looked quite ominous. Mick was standing in front of the orange light of the three suns, and looked at the others.  
\- All top-top will, — Mick smiled, — only don't forget to squint. Well, I went — back, - Mick`s suddenly appeared wings. He opened, shook, silver feathers, and soared into the sky. All keepers lifted her head. Mick lingered, then to his hands shone a bright light. And silver figure of Mick`s darted to the distant castle. Everyone was watching him. Then Joe whispered smilesaver a few words. He got up and flew after him.

They had to lock a couple of miles, when all lit up with a blinding flash of the explosion. Bun-bumblebee lunged forward. Field disappeared, and the terrible black castle was on the path of smilesaver. Hairy huge machine with all the fluff crashed into the obsidian castle walls and gouging them. Half of the bumblebee was in the lock and half out of the castle. Keepers slid from the back of Bun-bumblebee and ran to look for a black gentleman.  
But the servants was not asleep. They attacked the watchmen, and even had to fight back. But in the heat of the fight at all inside tossed one nasty thought, — "Where's Mick?" Throwing all the enemies, the Guardians ran into the black dark room. In the depths stood a throne, and on it sat a black gentleman. And next to him in a shimmering Orb was seen in the Emperor Bun-bumblebee.  
\- Now let him go!!! — cried Arthur, rushing to the master.  
\- Figushki! — booming voice squeaked Mr. Black, - if I click this button, and from the planet of Bun-bumblebee will only be memories!  
\- Stop It, Arthur! — next to the guardian appeared Mick. He looked tired, - is just an illusion.  
\- A button?  
\- A button can only destroy this planet... - but Mick did not have time to finish the sentence, into the room, brandishing all sorts of weapons, rushed the servants. Keepers grappled with reinforcements, and Mick went to the black Lord.

Chapter 7

The fight lasted about two hours. Arthur was wounded in the chest, Sherlock — in the right side, and Ben almost cut his hand off. The wounds were of moderate severity, but there was a lot of blood. The first fell Arthur. Sherlock and Ben stood next to him, continuing to fight. Then she dropped Ben. Sherlock repulsed the attacks, but he began to fail. Joe walked over, opened the force field, closing all the keepers, including myself.

Mick fought the black Lord, taking the form of a tape worm of gigantic proportions. Georgina sat next to the guys and tried to heal all three at the same time. At some point Joe made eye contact with Mick, and he pointed to a bright spot near the throne.  
\- We're leaving! - she said to the guys.  
\- Where?  
\- On the planet of Bun-bumblebee. Spot the shimmering portal. Can you move?  
\- Try it, - Ben jumped to his feet, Sherlock got up, helped Arthur, took him in his arms, - we're ready.  
Joe took the box and ran to the portal. Her and everyone else. Mick was still holding tapeworm. The one wrapped around Mick`s and bit into one wing. The guardians jumped into the portal after them flew Bun-bumblebee Arthur, down to normal size. Arthur turned around finally and saw the brightest white flame, raging in the throne room.

Arthur woke up on the blindingly green grass. Checked himself — the wound healed, leaving not the slightest trace. And dressed as usual. Shook his head. All the others were lying in the grass, not giving signs of life. Arthur crept up to Mick`s, who was lying at some distance from the rest. Bent over him. The breath was absent, and Mick's heart had stopped beating. While Arthur tried to bring Mick`s in order, Sherlock woke up. He is also the first thing checked himself, then tried to revive Joe, and then crawled to Arthur.  
\- What of Mick?  
\- He's not breathing, - a small voice said Arthur.  
\- CPR know how to do?  
\- Yes.  
\- Go on then.  
But it had no effect. About Mick`s gathered all. But he himself never came. And then came Bun-bumblebee, they picked up the guardian and carried them to the Emperor.

\- Arthur! You saved us and we thank you and your friends!  
\- I thank You — in the voice of Arthur was sadness, - but our friend...  
\- Bring it to me! — told the Emperor. One Bun-bumblebee held the lifeless body of Mick`s to the throne. The Emperor flew from the throne and massaged Mick's chest, leaving him spots of pinkish jam. The guardians watched carefully for this action. But even the beneficial influence of the Imperial jam-class did not lead to meaningful results.  
\- I'm sorry, - the Emperor of Bun-bumblebee looked sad, - but your friend gave his life for our planet, and so we will bury him as a hero.  
They all went out to the garden. There was a small lake, filled with silver jam. Two black Palace of Bun-bumblebee gently laid the body of Mick`s on the surface of the lake, and it slowly sank deeper.  
\- Arthur. Your Bun-bumblebee will stay with you, - said the Emperor, - the rest as a reward I assign the title of hero. And award you all the order of the Jam in the first degree, little Bun-bumblebee made the order, similar to white daisies, and the Emperor put them on the chest of each of the guardians.  
\- Now, go.

And there was a portal, and went in the keepers, and they ended up in Hyde Park, and the first one they saw — was Mick.  
\- You died? - Arthur stared at him in amazement.  
\- I? - cried Mick, - with what you have?  
\- We are trying to bring to life and saw you buried! - said Sherlock.  
\- No, after the explosion, I moved here and have an hour to wait for your emergence, — Mick smiled, — went home. Jam back at the house, and I want to eat. And Arthur need to find a doctor.  
\- Without your story I will not go, — said Arthur, — not even hope.


	13. Where flew Bun-bumblebee ?

1

 

Arthur woke up and found that his personal Bun-bumblebee somewhere to go. Looked around, hopped out of bed and looked around again. The cat licked his paws, which were smeared with jam. A wild idea flashed through Arthur. For a moment he thought that the cat ate Bun-bumblebee... But on reflection, decided that the two animals are almost the same size, hardly fought silently, without fanfare.  
So Arthur, finally getting out of bed and having made all the necessary hygiene procedures, thoroughly searched the apartment, but Bun-bumblebee never found. "So," - thought Arthur, - "I need to find a Doctor to help me find Bun-bumblebee. And if I need a Doctor, so I'll just call him".  
But to Dr. Arthur was not able to shout because he was in a little-studied galaxy AT-HELL-IN-the middle of NOWHERE. And Artur had to go to London. And he didn't want to go and to turn to strangers for help, but Bun-bumblebee lost, and Arthur was attached to this furry ball of humming-jam.

And here's Arthur in London. And where will go — can't choose. Whether to Holmes to go, whether to the police to handle. Standing on the road, pondering. Suddenly calling someone.  
\- Hey, Arthur!  
Arthur turned around, looking. The guy on the motorcycle. Black jacket, black jeans and black motorcycle with silver stars.  
\- Do you me do you know? — Arthur asked, approaching the man.  
\- Gray-eyed, dark-haired, - said the guy, taking off your helmet. Under the hat was an oval face with messy dark blonde hair, — if you're not Arthur, then who is?  
\- Who are you?  
\- And it doesn't matter, - gray-blue eyes looked at Arthur, - you kind of lost something?  
\- Yes. Bun-bumblebee.  
\- Here's how. Well, then I know where he is now. Get on the bike, I'll take you, - the guy smiled.  
\- This is all very interesting, but very suspiciously, — said Arthur, — why should I believe you?  
\- Well, do not believe, - sneered he, - I want to help.  
\- Okay, - decided Arthur, — I hope you're kidnapping me will not — I have no money.  
\- You need me, - grinned the guy.

The stranger brought Arthur around the famous house on Baker street.  
-Mr. Holmes is engaged in a search for animals? - asked Arthur.  
\- And I did it say? - the stranger opened the door and carried Arthur inside. Held it to the bottom floor and pointed at the locked door.  
\- See.  
Arthur looked and saw that the door perimeter oozing jam.  
\- Can you open the door?  
\- Can, — the stranger wrenched the door; in the doorway was a large transparent substance amber color.  
\- What is it? - asked Arthur.  
\- Candy, — replied the stranger, - but somewhere inside this substance — your Bun-bumblebee.  
\- And to get him out of there?  
\- But why? Your bumblebee flew in three days ago, and with the other bees they for three days turned a room here in this... You're the owner, should know that bumblebees are doing.  
\- I don't know, — said Arthur, — I have somewhere to live until we find him here going out?  
\- Live here, - replied the stranger, - Sherlock now lives without a roommate, but I can live with, even on the couch for the night.  
\- But Mr Holmes will not be against?  
\- Sherlock come back tonight, - replied the lad, - he asks.  
\- Wait, - Arthur saw that the stranger comes to the door, - tell me your name...  
\- This is optional — the guy disappeared behind the door.


	14. Where flew Bun-bumblebee ?

2

 

Sherlock came in the evening and was not surprised to find in your living room threatening looking guy with dark hair.  
\- You name is Arthur, right? - he asked the guest.  
"Yes," Arthur drawled Holmes hand, - nice to meet you.  
\- Nice to meet you. I'm Sherlock Holmes, and you my friend Mick`s had not seen?  
\- If the guy who brought me here is your friend, you see.  
\- Exactly. Make yourself comfortable in the room of John, - said Sherlock, - and Mick, if you come back later, if you come back, lie down on the couch.  
\- Thank you, - Arthur went upstairs.

An hour later Arthur went down. Sherlock was lying on the couch, his eyes closed, and from downstairs came the sound of nemanoe buzz. Arthur went to see his Bun-bumblebee. Mick found him standing near the door.  
\- Your name is Mick? - Arthur looked at the guy.  
\- Sherlock said? — the guy threw a glance up, - Yes, I – Mick. Mick Melloun Actually Has. And what would it tell you?  
\- Nothing. The feeling is that there's a lot of bees...  
\- It is possible that they have been, - Mick put his hand to the surface of the pastes. - She gently vibrated they are swarming. But maybe — shiver under your fingers Mick`s intensified — they need help...  
\- Let them help, - Arthur offered, feeling strange sympathy for this strange man. Arthur never let anyone close to him did not admit, avoiding the backstabbing and deceit. Was always alone and only alone could open.  
\- Okay, — Mick went to the kitchen, brought two knives and a basin — cut the marshmallows, - put in the pelvis. Then Mrs. Hudson will not give up.

Went to work. Arthur was in his black t-shirt, Mick is in pretty faded and worn black shirt, and joined them later, and Sherlock in the purple shirt. Work went sporo. And soon they reached the softer layer. The buzzing became threatening.  
Mick worked in the room, and Arthur and Sherlock in the back. When suddenly... a soft mass, which filled the whole room sprang a huge black beetle, stained from top to bottom Golden jam. In mandibles he held the lifeless body of Bun-bumblebee.  
\- Give it here, you bastard! — cried Arthur, rushing with a knife at the bug.  
But the beetle shoved Arthur, and he flew into the wall. Mick lifted him to his feet.  
\- Is not your Bun-bumblebee, — reassuringly said Mick.  
\- And you, how do you know?  
\- Yours is thicker, and this one is small and dead.

Beetle chewed Bun-bumblebee, turned around and got ready again to break into the room. But the path was blocked by Mick. He just stood in the doorway. Beetle mandibles threateningly creaked. Mick had no idea about whether a beetle poisonous to people or he only eats Bun-bumblebee. But Mick has always defended all that was in his nature. There was nothing he could do about it. Beetle ran up to Miku, but he poked him with a knife.  
\- You know, it's weird, — suddenly said Sherlock, not taking his piercing gaze from Mick`s, — Bun-bumblebee yours and protects it Mick.  
\- Can I help Mick`s, - Arthur said.  
\- Better not, - said Sherlock.  
Beetle once again ran up to Mick`s, he again poked his knife and hit in the eye. Beetle spun and vanished. Mick turned around and climbed into the thick jam. He was absent a few moments, and when he returned, sat on the floor.  
-What is it? — Arthur asked.  
\- Over there, - Mick looked back at the door and gulped, - and lots of little dead Bun-bumblebee and... the place where the Queen was. But it's not there. And your also not. They where-that departed.  
\- I need to know where my Bun-bumblebee ! — shouted Arthur.  
\- Look, — Mick rose to his feet, dusted himself off and climbed into the room, - Sherlock, take the dead bees and put them against the wall.  
\- Okay.

Arthur looked at their coordinated work and involved in the process. During the night, they pulled out all the dead insects and cleaned the room to a mirror Shine. In the kitchen Mrs. Hudson banks were piled with jam and bars all the pastes. Guys, without the sweetness, spread to bed and fell asleep.


	15. Where flew Bun-bumblebee?

3

 

And Arthur had a dream.  
He goes through the jungle and sees flickers of smoke ahead, and fit it to her, and there is a silver Bun-bumblebee sitting, and he says, voice drawling, - Come on Arthur in the world of the great forest on a strange island and bring sacrifices to Bun-bumblebee returned to you! And if you did not come alone, of companions find someone you would not want to see and make of it a sacrifice because I want it. Haze and disappeared, and left Arthur in the dark forest.  
Arthur woke up and went to drink some water. Sitting in the kitchen drinking some water, thinking about the dream. Nothing is decided, came back and slept the sleep of the righteous.

In the morning all gathered in the kitchen.  
\- Where could fly Bun-bumblebee? - asked Arthur.  
\- I think, on a strange island, - said Mick, - and I know the coordinates of that island.  
\- You put me there? - Arthur looked at Mick`s.  
\- We'll go together, - answered Mick, — "together cheerfully to walk on open spaces..."  
\- Yes, I agree with Mick, - joined in the conversation Sherlock, — better together, the work I have is still there.  
\- Well, then going, - smiled Mick. His smile came a strange little sad, a little regretful, a little forgiving. But Arthur did not bother. Sherlock returned the smile to the other.

Half an hour later, armed and dressed, the guys were in the living room. Mick drew underfoot radiant rectangle and BAM — they were on the white beach of the forgotten island. Blue skies, sapphire seas and a cool jungle, beckoning like a magnet.  
The guys moved forward, not knowing where they go and whether they go? They walked and walked. They came across turned out roots of the trees that blocked their path. Sherlock and Arthur crept forward, and Mick behind. And each time the gap was bigger and bigger. And finally, Mick was left alone in the forest, the voices of his companions was swallowed in the humid darkness of the jungle. Mick sniffed. In the West, clearly smelled of jam. And Mick went there. His companions went to the South. He would have to catch up and deploy, but Mick`s didn't want to do that. He felt abandoned and alone. And it wasn't that he left behind, and that he decided himself that it would not interfere with anyone live.

Barely visible trail led him to the dry Bush. In the Bush sat a fat Bun-bumblebee and hummed resentfully, hanging on the branches of dry adhesive filament jam. Seeing Mick`s, the animal was removed from the branch and bounding up to the man, clung to him.  
\- Did you miss me? — Mick gently patted him on the back, is your master now goes South.  
\- Bigg, — sadly agreed Bun-bumblebee.  
\- You should go to him.  
\- Bigg, — again agreed Bun-bumblebee, — Bigg-gg?  
\- No, boy, - Mick looked in the compound eyes of an insect, - I can't be with you.

But then the trees fell down by local savages, armed with arrows and spears. Mick pressed Bun-bumblebee to himself and pulled back under the trees. By the time Mick reached a huge tree, his back resembled a pincushion. There were at least twenty pieces thin long arrows. Mick knew that wounded, but he also knew that his wounds are not dangerous. Falling on his knees before the trunk of the tree, he released Bun-bumblebee and said to him:  
\- Fly to Arthur, and get him and Sherlock out of here. I don't need to come back...  
\- BIGG, - loud buzz Bun-bumblebee, touched the feet of the person Mick`s and soaring up, disappeared among the foliage. Mick watched him leave and turned to podbegaet savages. They came closer, brandishing spear and holding Mick`s at gunpoint their bows. Mick was quiet.  
There was a local wizard, skinny and wiry old man. He carefully examined the Mick`s something hoarsely shouted. They brought him a large bow and long white arrow. The witch still said something, raised his hand. The savages laid down their arms and stared at the sorcerer. Went a little savage, took up his bow, put an arrow and fired. Mick smiled, and his smile did not disappear even when the arrow entered his chest. Mick fell to the side and froze.

Bun-bumblebee caught up with Arthur and Sherlock on the banks of a mountain stream. They finally discovered that Mick left behind. Sherlock tried to convince Arthur to go find Mick`s, and Arthur argued that it is necessary to first find Bun-bumblebee. But then on top of them dived Bun-bumblebee. He desperately buzzed.  
\- He's scared, - said Sherlock, - something happened.  
\- But he's not hurt, - Arthur frantically groped bumblebee.  
\- Follow him, - suggested Sherlock, - and view.


	16. Where flew Bun-bumblebee?

4

 

Bun-bumblebee brought them to a big tree; around him was Mick. It was sticking out of the boom.  
\- MICK?! — Sherlock howled and rushed to the other. He pulled out all the arrows except big and white. This he had to cut before he was able to get her out.  
\- Mick? - Sherlock almost cried, feeling the other, making sure that Mick still breathing. Arthur was sitting next to. He didn't know what to do. Bun-bumblebee into the wounds of Mick`s, quietly and soothingly buzzing.

But then vidales haze silver, and a silver Bun-bumblebee. And he said:  
\- Choose Arthur! One of your satellites have to stay on the island, for that is what I want. Otherwise Bun-bumblebee will remain here.  
And Arthur was confused. The choice was small. He looked at Mick`s and Sherlock, not knowing whom to choose. And suddenly he heard the voice of Mick`s.  
\- Don't worry, Arthur! - Mick stirred and sat up, supported by Sherlock. Looked at the big Bun-bumblebee, - I'll stay on this island.  
\- No! - Sherlock was against this decision.  
\- I screw up all the karma and live and let live, — sighed Mick, - all right. I'm sorry, Sherlock, and get back together with Bun-bumblebee.  
\- But... - began Sherlock.  
\- The world needs you more than I do, - interrupted Mick, - with my disappearance will be solved many issues and many problems disappear. I don't want to clog the brains by the very fact of its existence...  
\- Decision made! — solemnly told Bun-bumblebee and aimed tip, swooped down.

But then a few things happened. First, Sherlock shut him Mick, just embracing him. Secondly, little Bun-bumblebee flew to protect Mick`s, buzzing threateningly and aimed my stinger at large. Seeing this thing, big Bun-bumblebee confused. But changing his decision, rushed toward Arthur. But Arthur had to wonder. Mick, having escaped from the hands of Sherlock, stood in front of Arthur, closing it by yourself.  
\- I consider this man his friend, - Mick looked at the big Bun-bumblebee, - no matter how bad he treats me, and what he feels. But I'll defend him even at the cost of his own life.  
\- And Mick — my friend, - Mick was erected in front of Sherlock, - and I won't let anyone hurt him.  
\- Bigg! — summed up the little Bun-bumblebee , attacking big and its hard.

Big Bun-bumblebee chose to retire. Little and led the way to the top of the island. And there sat a little plump Queen bees, similar to a doughnut, and around it was rose jam. And she gave them jam and sent back to London.

\- You really would sacrifice your life for me? — Arthur asked Mick`s when they were sitting in the kitchen and had dinner.  
\- You're my friend, - replied Mick,- and I don't see anything special.  
\- And you're lucky, - echoed Sherlock.  
\- Bigg, — contentedly agreed Bun-bumblebee.  
\- Where he still flew? — asked Arthur.  
\- Saved the Queen Bun-bumblebee, — said Mick, — from all sorts of unnecessary personalities.


	17. Stories about Arthur

And it was in the year 2666, a year of Great change. And he divided light and darkness, and the world, parallel worlds, and the consciousness and the subconscious. And had a choice, and there were two troops — Good and Evil. And Queen good — her name is Lily, on a white horse, and white silk and velvet, and silver crown in her seven shimmered beautiful diamonds. And were in her army people, and creatures, and animals, plants and other pure heart and soul. Breast they met danger and fought for good.  
Was the army of Evil. And General Evil — black (Black), and he rode on a black stallion with red mad eyes, and from the mouth of the horse it beat a flame; and it was dick and evil. And was dressed in black black velvet and silk, and in the crown of it were six diamond color of oil, and the helmet shone dimly sixty black pearls, and chain mail it was from six hundred poorly-cut black opals. And were in his army, all who have black heart and was filled with great anger.

And flew once Arthur the TARDIS, and the evil Pineapple pressed the wrong button, and Arthur fell into the water cold, and managed to get out. And now Arthur is sitting on the shore all wet and hears fading singing: — "Beautiful Far, do not be cruel to me! To perfect the Daleks, I'm beginning the path....". And Arthur went, and as he walked, warm enough. And the world was unfamiliar to him. The sky is brown, soil yellow. And are the towers, and they are empty, and nearby there are mechanisms for some. And was Arthur, and he passed a big way, and went out into the forest black. But this forest was scary and dark. But went in there Arthur.

What happened in that forest a nuisance,  
Then attacked Arthur devils,  
And began to pull the branches,  
For his dark scythe.  
And Arthur cried out loudly:  
"Help me, for God's sake!  
And there was two for the road,  
And attacked the hell out of them at once,  
The devils screamed and fled,  
Throwing Arthur into the dirt roadside.  
Rose was Arthur, but back  
With a groan fell down. Come  
To him these two, bent down,  
Inspected and took away with him.  
Lies Arthur quietly,  
And thinks: "so I got  
They'll build a bonfire in the copse,  
And gonna cook me for dinner..."  
But are these two as fast  
That Aha dizzy,  
And he closed his eyes gray,  
And fell asleep in the arms of a guy  
To the beat of the steps, rhythmically swinging.

And when the clash between Good and Evil at the last frontier, the nameless bridge near crystal river. On the cliff was the army of Good, and in the lowland — Evil stood the camp. And was supposed to be a great battle. Evil and hoped to win, but Good to know that he will win.  
And put the Queen posts on the bridge, and walked the whole camp. And Evil was quiet in the camp, and the night fell, and faintly shone the stars through breaks in the clouds, which was the North wind. Quietly rustled the trees, and the bridge creaked and bubbled the river, washing rocks. The tramp of patrols was forced to shake the bridge, and it creaked in the wind. And Evil troops rushed to the bridge, and began a fierce battle. But they were stopped. And they fought hand to hand, but weakened the onslaught of the enemy, and retreated the evil.

And Arthur woke up somewhere  
And the warmth of his body warmed,  
And left him with someone sniffs,  
And the right — someone snoring.  
And he was so warm and calm,  
The body just enough,  
But Arthur wanted to know  
As saviors of their name?  
But they slept very soundly,  
And had strange dreams,  
And Arthur fell asleep a little,  
He dreamed he road,  
Sun, sea, and clouds,  
And suddenly there was a mighty,  
Winged fire man  
He stretched out his wings,  
And said: — you for ever,  
Will not be sharp...  
But then Arthur took it and woke up  
And so severely stretched.


	18. War

1

 

Arthur woke up in a cold liquid and dirt. Tried to get up but couldn't. Leg hurting horribly. "What happened?" - Arthur thought and began to remember.

One of the Doctors got involved in the armed conflict on the edge of the galaxy, and, having stuck it thoroughly, called on all his fans. So Arthur and got to this inhospitable and God-forsaken place. Because he had some skills, he was entrusted with the walking tank, similar to those used in the movie "Star Wars", only much smaller.  
\- "So," - thought Arthur, - "we went on the attack on the army flying modified tuber, my tank was in the forefront. What happened then? Whether the tank is stepped on exploding modified corn, whether in the tank got stuffed peppers?" - But Arthur didn't remember that.

The mud was sticky and cold. It seemed that it penetrates into every cell of Arthur and fills her nasty cold. Arthur was dressed in a black t-shirt, camouflage pants, ankle boots and your favourite waistcoat with multiple pockets. Everything is pretty soaked and absolutely not heated.  
Arthur was lying on his back and watched the beet sky from which was falling a creamy snow, and his eyes were closed. The black nothingness engulfed the poor fellow.

After spending some time in oblivion, Arthur suddenly felt a warm touch to the face and chest. " Bun-bumblebee found me," - suspended thought Arthur, - "and now they will keep me warm...". He still felt detached from the earth, heard a disgruntled tutting noise dirt that didn't want to give their prey and at the last thought, — "Bun-bumblebee carry me to the nest", - is finally out.

2

 

Arthur woke up in the hammock. His foot was covered in a splint. And he was dry and changed into dry clothes. Arthur got out of bed and hobbled to the door. When he approached, it opened, and Arthur stepped into the hallway, which led him to his cabin. In this little cabin someone was sitting, but for viewing panel was something incredible. Flew stuffed peppers, exploded tomatoes, carrot shells the ground.  
\- Woke up? — the pilot asked, not turning around.  
\- Like Yes, who are you? And why did you save me?  
\- Then we'll talk, okay? — said the pilot, — when you go to base.

The base was a semi-underground room. The flyer was met by two identical gray-eyed tall guy, only one was a wheat — blonde, and the second — dark-haired. Blonde helped Arthur to reach the residential areas and the dark one is left with the pilot.  
\- My name is Benedict Cumberbatch, - said the young blonde, - my writer rushed to help the Doctor and picked me up, and I was in the first battle wounded and captured captured. But the circumstances were such that I officially still in captivity, and in fact — on the loose.  
\- And how did you get free?  
\- Mick. He is also not here by choice. He generally did not watch TV series and know about it, the Doctor is not willing, but his friends here. I and Sherlock. Well, you are.  
Then came the pilot and dark-haired.  
\- Is Sherlock Holmes, — presented the pilot to his friend, - and my name is Mick Melloun actually has.  
\- And why did you save me? — asked Arthur, — I like how you don't know...  
\- I know you, - grinned Mischievously and this is enough for me. I have an idea how to stop this war, but that's not enough volunteers. I would one go, but here they are, — Mick nodded at Ben, Sherlock, — I one is not allowed.  
\- Hell we let you alone, — said Ben, — not even hope.  
\- And you know exactly how to stop the war? - asked Arthur.  
\- Well, Yes. Do I have to accept one small, but terribly gluttonous tribe, they have to negotiate and to come here.  
\- So what was the deal?  
\- And for the fact that it is necessary to repair the ship, which is on the lower level. As it is ready — it's in the bag.  
\- What about three precisely enough? — asked Arthur.  
\- And I'm counting on you, — Mick smiled, — you certainly will not suffer, I guarantee.


	19. War

3

 

A month has passed. Arthur together with Ben and Sherlock were engaged in repairing the ship. And learn more about their new friends interested in the details. Sherlock, along with his brother worked in the General staff and is now officially listed as dead or missing. Himself Sherlock laughed, retelling the story of his disappearance.  
\- The attack occurred suddenly, no one ever expects that. Brother managed to escape from the room, and I'm not. Woke up. Look, the bomb is ticking under the rubble. Well, I think — you Khan, Sherlock. And then my shoulder touch someone. Turn Around, Mick. I ask him, what's forgotten, and he smiles and says — you save. He pulled me up.  
\- So, deserters, - Arthur grinned knowingly, - and Mick?  
\- What about Mick? Officially he's in the army is not.  
\- Okay.

Clothing of all four was diverse in cut and firm, but it was all camouflage. Mick went to the khaki shirt and black pants, he appeared very rarely. But by the end of the month, the ship was finished, and Mick shone the whole Trinity in your plans.  
\- The plan is — Mick grinned slyly, — voracious tribe lives on a very small planet, to land for this reason that we will not, but transporting this planet on this orbit. Local I agreed.  
\- When? — asked in surprise the guys, - and how?  
\- It is necessary to have good communication — went straight answer from Mick, - in a way?  
\- And how are they greedy? - asked Arthur.  
\- They eat until the food is. Grow, then the food ends and they are reduced, — said Mick, — people they don't eat.

Planet eaters they put into orbit the warring planet in five days. The inhabitants of the planet, saw food and jumped. A week later, the war ended. From genetically modified vegetables there is not a Bush, not a leaf nor the root and not a seed. NOTHING. Eaters has decreased very quickly, moved to his planet, and the guys took them back where you found it.

Return to the base ended in failure. Their ship is shot down regular troops.  
\- SHIT!  
\- WE ARE GOING DOWN!  
\- HOLD ON TIGHT!!  
At me..  
BACH.

Arthur woke up and went to find the others. But not in time. The ship went armed men with insignia of the military police and arrested everyone.

4

 

The army left the planet, but the generals were against it. Especially the higher ranks. Guys led to one such type. Such a thick glazed type in the black tunic without stripes. The General was hastily vacated by the staff, and he wanted a dignified end of the war suddenly ended. And the execution of deserters would add weight to him. But looking at delivered saboteurs, the General has questioned the correctness of his decision. About two he has long taken up his bald head superiors, hinting, and explaining in detail what he would be hanged if Mr. Holmes and Cumberbatch will fall though one hair. But the other two were people unknown, not listed. And they could cum.

The General drew his sidearm and approached the guys. Four guys in camouflage. Three in black shirts, one in a shirt.  
\- You though understand, what have you done? — gently said the General, stopping next to Ben.  
\- Ended the war! — happily said Benedict.  
\- You have deprived the work of many representatives of defense industry, -which gently chided the General, - so whose idea was it?  
\- Mine, - Mick replied and got a gun in the mouth.  
\- Bastard! - the General turned purple, he was so eager to shoot this guy, - because of you we lost billions of dollars in contracts!!!  
\- The lives of my friends more expensive your contracts, — Mick spat blood and stared at the General's gaze.  
\- It was my idea, - said Sherlock, — you are to hit.  
\- And you are silent!!! - squeaked the General, - is looking for you brother, and your wheat is looking for PAL UK police!!! I'll send you back home, and then executing those two as saboteurs!!!  
\- It was my idea! - said Benedict.  
\- And you too!!! — the General was more was crimson, and the noise coming from outside, are not added to the General gaiety, - I can't kill you!!! And then the public will rip my balls off!!! And the two of them nobody knows!!! And they will be the last victims of the war!!!

Zoom the intercom distracted the General. The news he received, affected the General is not the best way.  
\- The remnants of the army revolted, — muttered the General; the gun danced in his hand. The guys were in handcuffs, and the General didn't know who to kill first... the Noise was getting closer. The General was nervous. And Mick jumped forward. A shot rang out, which spurred Sherlock, Ben and Arthur. They attacked the General and began to beat. They saw that Mick fell, but figured he just fainted. Sidearm of General flew to God knows where, Sherlock found the keys and removed the handcuffs from myself, Ben and Arthur.  
\- Come on, buddy, help Mick`s, - he said to Arthur, - and we are here with Ben and I finished.  
\- Okay, - replied Arthur.

He walked over to Mick and turned him on his back. Shot his cuffs and looked at him. Mick was quiet. Even too. His eyes were closed, lips was a trace of a smile.  
\- Mick? - called Arthur. Not that Arthur became friends with this guy, but he became attached to him. As Mick had said, Arthur began to revive him. But it was too late what Arthur has seen, finding little hole in the chest of Mick`s. General got Mick`s in the heart.  
\- What about him? — ran Ben — is he okay?  
\- Sorry, Ben, - Arthur, raised in Benedict's eyes, - Mick died. The bullet hit him in the heart.  
\- NO!!!!!!!! - screamed Ben, - that's not true!  
Coming up to Sherlock to explain nothing had he figured it out himself. Pale and his, and so large eyes became even bigger.

So ended the war


	20. Thoughts

\- Arthur!!!  
\- Who's there? - Arthur whirled on the bed.  
\- We, those who are not allowed to see, - said someone's disembodied voice, - you've got a lot of other friends...  
\- Yes, — said Arthur, not knowing — so what?  
\- Break - up with someone you're friends recently. Who is trying to save you. Send him.  
\- Why?  
\- Because we want to. He writes about you, your Bun-bumblebee fins to him as a native. Show him that you are tired of all this. You feel robbed. Let him know that they no longer need his friendship...  
\- You say about Mick? — finally came to Arthur.  
\- Yes, — murmured the voice, — we don't like it, and we like you, you're a terrible cynic, and he is stupid, nobody needs a romantic...  
\- But, - Arthur is finally getting through, — Mick — my friend!  
\- If you don't break up with him, we will destroy your friends. We will set them against you, and they will throw. Why are you some idiot with a romantic fantasy about a real male friendship and pure love. It's all nonsense, — the voice laughed, - now everything is exactly as describe slasher. Fucked and forgotten. A dog wedding, and you're friends with the most unpromising author for all the resource. You have more brains beat that crap... If you make it clear to him that he was here nobody wanted, and nobody reads it, he will be removed from our site and will cease to teach honest slasher how NOT to write...  
\- You would go to hell, - muttered Arthur, — Mick — normal author, and read his those who have in the skull a brain in there, and who doesn't — good riddance.


	21. Forward for the great treasure

Chapter one

One day Arthur called friend Yoshi and offered to meet for a joint exercise. Yoshi agreed. Arthur stood under the bridge, smoked for an hour and waited for his idiot friend finally deigns to come... But time passed and Yoshi vanished into thin air. Arthur tried to call, but the calls were dropped. Arthur froze and went home, when suddenly cell phone.  
\- Yoshi?  
But the voice on the other side was unfamiliar.  
\- Listen, sweetheart, - growled into the phone, someone's muffled bass, - if you want to get back with your buddy alive and well, now you're softly coming home and will silently wait for our courier, which will bring you further instructions. And yet. The courier is not necessary to grab and drag him to the police. And the police don't call. You okay, sweetheart?  
\- Very, — said Arthur.

Arthur came home and re-lit it, trying to understand what happened to Yoshi. And then came the doorbell. Arthur opened the door. On the threshold stood a wrinkled old man seventy years. He handed him a large brown envelope, similar to those which give photos.  
\- Take it, son, - procreate grandfather, — if, you are really my grandson's name is Arthur, and you really are my grandson, not granddaughter.  
Arthur took the envelope. It had no inscriptions.  
\- Well, good-bye, my boy, I went to spend their money, - and the grandfather with senile playfulness gone from whence he came.  
Arthur closed the door, walked into the room and opened the envelope. It was very tattered map of the unfamiliar terrain with a cross in the middle, ten thousand euros in the envelope and a plane ticket at seven-thirty. Before Arthur recovered from the astonishment, who the cell phone. Arthur picked up the phone.  
\- Listen, dearie, - rumbled a familiar bass, - envelope received?  
\- Yes.  
\- See the ticket? Today we have Thursday. Tomorrow morning you should be in the plane if you're there Saturday at five p.m. will not be standing next to the Eiffel tower, then we'll send a piece your PAL. It you have a very chatty and confident that his farm is the best... - bass a couple of seconds, shook with laughter, — in General, we will send you a souvenir. "Find a friend" — called. When you find yourself in Paris, will receive further instructions.  
\- Well, — said Arthur.

In the morning, Arthur was already at the airport "Riga" and sat on the plane flying to Paris. The estimated arrival time is nine twenty-five. Arthur slept for the whole flight. With him he took only the Essentials, card and cash. In trauma had to leave the house.  
Once in the airport "Charles De Gaulle", Arthur first thing bought water, drank it and went to seek refuge until Saturday. Found a cheap hostel, paid for it and went to see the sights. So he spent two days, and on Saturday night standing near the Eiffel tower and waited for the courier.  
He rode the motorcycle in a bright red jumpsuit.  
\- You got a cigarette? - the biker took off his helmet; there was a narrow thoroughbred face, framed by bright green strands.  
\- Yes, - Arthur somehow not surprised that it is not known who suddenly began to talk to him, and even in Russian.  
\- You Arthur, - said the stranger, because Arthur could not determine the sex of this biker, - is you, - and handed him the envelope.  
\- Who are you?  
\- Whether, - the motorcyclist was finished, he rubbed a cigarette butt on the asphalt, lifted up, thrown in the trash and left.

Arthur went to his hostel. In the envelope was money to three thousand dollars and a plane ticket departing at twenty-three twenty from the airport "Charles De Gaulle" in Rio. And again the phone rang.  
\- In Rio you will have to wait for the courier, - said bass, - you see how I care about you! If you're late, you get, you know that. We think your buddy first you have to rape, then dismember and then kill thoroughly. He is deadly tired of us.  
\- I'll do it, - Arthur not panic fell, but the man he still worried.  
\- We hope, — the interlocutor hung up.

At twenty-three fifty-Arthur was flying in Rio de Janeiro.


	22. Forward for great treasure.

Chapter two.

In Rio it was waiting for the heat and the heavyset dark-haired type.  
\- You're the moron that goes by the name Arthur! — thundered the dark-haired man in a wrinkled blue shirt and once-white breeches.  
\- Well, me, — said Arthur, — what?  
\- You see that plane, — guy waved his hand somewhere on the edge of the field. Arthur squinted and saw orderly rows of Boeing something absurd. Most of the aircraft resembled a good old YAK-40, but was smaller.  
\- I said to you I put on him! — continued to broadcast guy, - I did my job. So run, Chico.  
\- Thank you, - Arthur answered and went in the direction indicated.

Near the plane looked more trenchant. All painted and colorized. Arthur climbed into the cabin. Half of the cabin was occupied by a cage with chickens, pigs, and lying on the floor was one phlegmatic cow. Closer to the pilots seat stood. To the left sat joyful company of about fifteen people. They drank, ate and played the guitar. To the right were four seats, two of which slept the man in the green checked shirt, dark brown vest, black jeans, black ankle boots and a pale yellow cowboy hat, which was pulled almost to the chin. People slept across the two seats, comfortable his head, his light shabby backpack, and putting my legs into the aisle. Arthur walked around him and sat in the front. It was stuffy. He wanted to drink.

After half an hour came and the pilot said that the plane was flying in Maracas, and who don't wanna go there, he can throw on the road. But all needed at Maracas. All sat down. Strapped; Arthur pilot kicked to the sleeping, and he didn't open his eyes, lost one place.  
The plane gathered all the air holes on the way. Fifteen people were shouting Spanish songs, cow stolidly munching, chickens clucked, pigs crap, the neighbor was asleep and Arthur was sick. But then the pilot came savory swearing... the Tail of the plane squealed and pulled away. Arthur grabbed his backpack and the seat. Animals flew after him. The plane pecked his nose and buried in a deep dive. Arthur closed his eyes. "All right, Yoshi will die because of me, and I will die because of the plane", - he thought, feeling the air whistling in my ears. He heard a horrendous screech and roar; Arthur dropped forward. And there came darkness...

Arthur opened his eyes and stared at the green plaid shirt. Raised. He was on the ground, rather than on your neighbor's chair, and the neighbor was lying prone on the rumpled and torn branches. Arthur slipped from his Savior and looked around. Part of the plane was hanging far up in the branches of a huge tree, the second part lying five metres away from Arthur, and was a lump of twisted aluminium sheets. Arthur looked for a fun company, but, alas... no severed limbs, no bodies was not. The neighbor raised himself on his elbows and stared at Arthur.  
\- Hey, buddy! Alive? — the neighbor's voice was friendly and soothing.  
\- Of course, live, I fell on you, — said Arthur, — and you?  
\- I? Fine, - he replied, - well, so you have to move on foot. Me name is Mick.  
\- Arthur.  
\- And I know you, — said Mick, smiling, - I just don't remember where.  
\- I have the same feeling, - admitted Arthur.  
\- Deja vu, — summed up Mick, - so. You're here not just so horrible, right?  
\- Yes, - and Arthur told his new friend all on his Odyssey.  
\- The plane flew on the North, - Mick asked Arthur map and began to think, — so we on the North-West. Well. Come on. And you can get back those our plane was sent to oblivion, and ask how many we saw.  
\- Are you saying that the plane itself collapsed? — incredulously asked Arthur..  
\- Yes. He was knocked out. Good people from a helicopter. Well that went?

The jungle breathed humidity. Arthur wanted to eat. Mick gave him a big rye biscuit, which dug into his backpack. And anyway Mick was armed. He pulled out a huge knife, but not with a machete, and a vest, undoubtedly, hid the weapon. They were already five o'clock and went ashore a drowning river.  
\- Now we'll move along the shore, upstream, — said Mick, — the map shows a waterfall. We come to it and see.  
\- Well, — said Arthur.  
The journey took about ten hours and by the time when they came close enough to see the waterfall and hear it humming, it started to get dark.  
\- If I'm not mistaken, - Mick lifted his head and looked at the water spray of the waterfall, — we at the foot of the Capoeira da Fumaça, one of the most beautiful waterfalls of Brazil.  
\- And how are we gonna get upstairs?  
\- On the rock. The cross on the other side. But look, the rocks on the other side bare, and we can't fit down there, and here the rock is overgrown with all sorts of shrubs and trees.  
\- Okay, - agreed Arthur.


	23. Forward for a great treasure..

Chapter three

When both boys reached the top of the cliff, it was dark. Tropical night always comes quickly.  
\- I'll climb a tree and spend the night, - is a cheerful Mick said, smiling to his companion.  
Arthur returned the smile. He was tired, and Mick was tired, just didn't show it.  
\- Won the best tree stands — Mick pointed a finger at the tall mangroves, - you go there, and I'll go get the food.  
\- Listen, why are you in command here? — suddenly asked Arthur.  
\- You don't like? - Mick glanced at his companion, — I know the area.  
\- I don't like.  
\- I... for food is not necessary to go? As I understand it.  
\- No, the food go, — Arthur stared at Mick`s, - and then we'll talk when I get back.  
\- Okay, - Mick shrugged his shoulders and dived into the dark jungle.

Mick was absent for an hour. Arthur had climbed a tree and thought that, most likely, Mick left him. But he bad this man knew.  
\- I bring food, — Mick was busy at the bottom of the trunk and tried to kindle a fire.  
\- And what are we having for dinner?  
\- Snake. Anaconda.  
\- And... - Arthur came down from the tree.  
Dinner passed in silence.  
\- You, why should I help? — Arthur asked, settling himself on a branch.  
\- And why not? — Mick looked at him, - I know the area, know the people who shot down our plane...  
\- They killed a lot of people because of you?  
\- Who told you that the others are dead? Have you seen the bodies.  
\- But after he gets a tail, six flew with the animals...  
\- Yes, they had parachutes...  
\- The plane was a trap? — finally guessed Arthur, - mine or yours?  
\- My, — deaf Mick replied. He was sitting next to, — they knew I went back for them. Very nice people. Good — pulled the collar of the shirt, — can look at the present.  
Arthur couldn't see that Mick is showing there, because it was dark. Reached out and groped below the right shoulder a long scar.  
\- Machete?  
\- Yes. Primeiro Comando da Capita — very nice people. Let's go to sleep, - Mick climbed to another branch and fell asleep.  
Arthur followed his example.

In the morning they had Breakfast remnants of the snake, and went to look for the transition to the other side. Through the city they came across a tree, and crossed the river. Then returned to the waterfall and walked along the edge of the cliff. A kilometer they came out into a little clearing where stood a rock. No, not a rock, a piece of stone, turned unknowns into something.  
\- Now that, - Mick cut a long vine, and Arthur's jaw dropped. Right in front of him was a stone TARDIS.  
\- You got that look, like you've seen a Ghost, - said Mick.  
\- You know what it is? — exclaimed Arthur.  
\- A pre-Columbian sculpture.  
\- Is the TARDIS. I watched the TV series "Doctor Who"?  
\- No. Me and without a series of adventures enough.  
\- So here it is, what a Doctor dissects the Universe.  
\- I don't know, — Mick visited this building and said, — I think it's not just the sculpture, and the underground Church.  
\- Come on then, - Arthur rushed to the stone TARDIS.  
\- Hold it right there! — Mick was blocking his way, - don't rush. We'll take it slow. And try not to die on the road.


	24. Forward for great treasure...

Chapter four

The door leading to the temple, opened noiselessly, and there was a large staircase going down.  
\- Hurry — fingered Arthur Mick.  
\- Wait, - Mick cut a long branch, and they started a slow descent. Mick, rattling steps, so the descent took a long time. Finally they were on the threshold of a long corridor.  
\- You that life has not taught that the headlong rush to nowhere? — Mick grumbled, trying to hold on to Arthur, who, most likely, completely blown away.  
\- What do you think? The sarcophagi of all of the doctors here?  
\- And I do not care, — Mick took a pebble and threw it into the middle of the corridor. The stone flew through the cloth white spider webs and a muffled thump on the floor.  
\- Traps no. Let's go, - and Arthur stepped forward. But it was Mick and pressed to the floor. When Mick released him, Arthur stood up and just opened his mouth to companion, and saw that around them lie heaps of strange creatures with sharp teeth. Mick was cut up left hand.  
\- You know what it was?  
\- Is Futurekinds probably — stupidly looking at the body, said Arthur.  
\- Well, let's go, - sighed Mick.  
\- I'll bandage you up, - suggested Arthur, - and then you will bleed out.  
\- Since you are not joking, it can.  
Arthur bandaged Mick's hand, and they solemnly moved on.

The next corridor and the shadows lying on the floor.  
\- Where is the shadow?  
\- I don't know, - Arthur said, painfully Recalling what creatures are hiding in the shadows.  
But Mick didn't want to go into the shadows. He broke a branch, wrapped it with plastic wrap and set on fire. Polyethylene stink, smoked and dripped. Mick pointed at a suspicious shadow of a makeshift torch. Black wall shot up.  
\- Vashta Nerada!!! — Arthur yelled, finally remembering — eating people!!!  
\- Yes you that, — Mick turned around and grabbed Arthur's arms.  
\- You're crazy! - softly squeaked Arthur, - they eat us!  
\- Don't be afraid.  
Black wall swept over them and through them... and opal. Arthur pushed his companion, and was surprised that they were both alive.  
\- What happened?  
\- Oh, — Mick shook off the black dust, go forward.

Another corridor. When they entered it, climbed the walls of some strange creature, resembling a large bucket.  
\- Is Daleks, - said Arthur.  
\- What? — asked Mick.  
\- Daleks away these pictures... - Arthur began to explain, but Mick waved his hand,  
\- You can kill them?  
\- Too dangerous.  
\- Well, then run! - Mick grabbed Arthur by the arm and dragged to the exit of the corridor. But strange creatures, gnashing, crawling behind them. When the boys were almost near the entrance to the next corridor, one of the Daleks fired. Mick literally pushed out of Arthur; and he rolled down a brilliant white corridor. Finally Arthur stopped and rose to his feet. He was standing in a small cozy hall. Have a look around. Mick was not visible. Arthur gulped and went to the hallway. Walked over and looked out. The Daleks not to be seen, and in three metres from Mick Arthur was lying. Face down. Arthur stretched and pulled Mick`s to him. His friend was dead.  
\- Mick? - said Arthur, turning him on his back and touching the carotid artery.  
\- Mmm, — Mick opened his eyes.  
\- How are you?  
\- Nothing, - Mick sat up on my elbows and whirled his head, - to reflect the energy volley is never easy. It seems we've arrived in the Holy of holies.

Exactly. The semicircle stood the Golden statuettes.  
\- The first doctor, - Arthur began to walk in circles, - second, third... Golden TARDIS, gold Dalek, Golden Pineapple, Duck-Foreman, bug - duck, Winx fairies, Sherlock, Sylvester McCoy, Matt Smith...  
\- You have already identified that you will be taking, - said Mick, getting up from the floor and cursing, - I it not drag. And neither should you. We still have to return.  
And then Arthur saw the figure of the Golden Bun - bumblebee the size of a Rugby ball. He carefully took it from its pedestal. And nothing happened.  
\- Come on, — said Mick

The return took less time, and only because, no trap, for whatever their reasons did not work. Mick walked ahead, and when they got to the end of the stairs, Mick braked sharply. Arthur poked him in the back.  
\- What's the matter? — complained Arthur.  
\- We have guests, — unnaturally calm voice said Mick.


	25. Forward for the great treasure....

Chapter five.

In the clearing stood two military helicopters. About one were two in the clothes of "military".  
\- And you, I know, - said Mick, standing up to protect Arthur from accidental contact, — Carl and Eric Swenson. You have a tail like this going on...  
\- Hmm. Something that a Bloodhound, - said one of them, blond and blue-eyed man with a soft curly beard, - you will die here along with your new buddy.  
Mick quickly looked around the clearing. Helicopters stood at the edge of the forest; of which protrude fifteen people, armed with new AKS. The temple was not far from helicopters, in forty metres. Ten meters away from the temple blackened whether the cleft, or ravine.  
\- I'll distract them, - he whispered to Arthur, — and you run over to the darkness and dive into it.  
\- But is it?  
\- You will stay alive.  
\- Hey, Arthur, - interrupted their whispering, - second, throw us a figure and get your pie.  
From the second helicopter got a big hairy and sweaty uncle with the yellow canvas suit. In his right hand he dragged Yoshi. The poor man was beaten, his hands were wrapped with duct tape, his mouth covered with duct tape.  
\- Well. I throw the statue, and you go my friend, - Arthur said and threw a Golden Bun - bumblebee . Yoshi clumsily rode up to Arthur. No sooner had the bandits to catch the statue, Mick pushed Arthur and his rescued friend to the side of darkness. There was a cave. Arthur and Yoshi slid into her, hearing the incomprehensible chatter over their heads.

\- You know, it's the coolest of all my adventures! — excitedly said Yoshi as soon as Arthur released him from the gag and the bondage.  
\- I believe you, — said Arthur, — but I would like to know what's up with Mick.  
\- The guy that pushed us here? — anxiously asked Yoshi — why?  
Arthur climbed to the top. His eyes opened following picture. One helicopter burned, the second was, but not suited for flying. Mick`s was not in sight. The rest lay in disarray on the lawn, and the grass shone Golden Bun - bumblebee. Arthur was afraid to come out. You never know.

On the other side of the clearing began to stir the grass, and went up from there Mick. Alive. He shook his head, shoved a revolver back in the holster and went to Arthur. Was going, especially not in a hurry, bent down to pick up the Golden . Bun - bumblebee. Rose, twirled it in his hand. And continued on his way. Arthur was happy that his new friend alive, but suddenly noticed movement in the grass next to the helicopter. Mick was coming to the edge of the gully, hiding cave, in complete silence, broken only by the crackling of the burning helicopter, a shot rang out. Mick stopped for a moment, then turned and fired back. Jumped into the gully.  
\- Do not you hurt? — alarmed asked Arthur.  
\- No, — said Mick, — this cave will lead us to the river... And we can descend along it to the nearest village.  
\- We will go now, — worried Arthur. He could not understand what had happened. Whether Mick was wounded, but he is deliberately not talking about it, whether it was avoided?  
\- Is your friend able to go? — asked Mick, pointing at Arthur his gray-blue eyes.  
\- Yes.  
\- Then let's go.

Cave really brought them right to the river. Arthur noticed a jetty and a boat nearby.  
\- We gotta go now, — he said joyfully Yoshi — there are very few.  
\- Yeah, that's great, but listen, and your other buddy were sitting on the stones near the cave. He that is not with us?  
\- Comes. You come to the pier, and I'll come back for him, - Arthur turned back. He really saw Mick`s near the exit of the cave. But he did not sit, but lay on the stony track.  
\- Mick? - Arthur ran up to him, - what's wrong?  
Blood. The blood poured into the right shoulder Mick`s.  
\- Why didn't you say that hurt?! - Arthur shook with the power of Mick`s.  
\- Why? — Mick looked at Arthur and smiled, - now you're free... and free your buddy... and your enemies dead... and never will bother neither you nor your friend...  
\- Get up and go, you gotta go to the hospital, - Arthur raised Mick`s to his feet, but he fainted and fell heavily on his companion.

Arthur dragged him to the boat and was arranged under a canopy, started the engine; and the boat floated downstream. Arthur bandaged Mick`s shoulder and took out the last cigarette, lit it.


	26. Dreams on the verge

1

Here it was dark. Here it was very dark. And no one could understand why people come here. But they came and died here. The police did not look into this place, the authorities were not even aware that it exists.  
Arthur was sitting on a concrete and looked out into the darkness. He didn't know how he got here. He didn't understand that. He was real, and the concrete under his ass was real and the water softly dripping from the top, too, was real. Arthur patted his pockets, took out a cigarette and lit it. A faint light cigarettes dispersed the darkness and made more intimate. Arthur knew that all his friends are too far, and if anyone rush to your aid, it will take enough time. And who knows what can happen.  
With him.  
Arthur finished his cigarette, got up and went deeper into the darkness. Dirt champed under berets. It was dark. Arthur walked and walked until he hit a wall.  
\- Damn it! — murmured Arthur, — will have to go back.  
The return journey brought him to the other wall. Arthur thought about it and went along the wall, touching her hand. Through the meters he barely had time to draw back his hand. Something clanged near his hand. "So," - thought Arthur, - "will have to be careful." He flicked the lighter. On the wall there was a small hole where someone was sitting.

\- Hey! — said the dark.  
\- Hey! - said Arthur,- who are you?  
\- I'm a glitch! — familiar darkness chuckled. Maybe Arthur thought the sound was familiar.  
\- Would you, — asked Arthur.  
\- I can't. I seem to you. And ghostly objects can't go.  
\- I'll come to you, Arthur went out into the darkness.

\- Wait, — said in his ear, - if you take one step you will fall Ghost in a meat grinder.  
\- With me nothing will happen, - said Arthur and he felt a touch to her throat. Today it was a black tank top. Arthur froze. But the touch was very soft and weightless.  
\- Follow me, - the voice said, and Arthur heard the thud of the steps to the left of it. Arthur followed her. The voice led him to the spot where the ceiling passed a small fault, and they would see a piece of grey sky.  
\- You got here by mistake, - Arthur saw a gray silhouette next to the wall, — you need to get out. Otherwise, you're going to die here.  
\- And you?  
\- I have no use. I — astral projection one of those who got here. My days are numbered. I couldn't put his thoughts in order and this, ultimately, led me here. And to get out? I didn't want to get out of here. And I got myself a job. I save those who are lost here. Sometimes I find them very late.  
\- I'll help you, - Arthur thought that he too should stay here.  
\- Are you sure? - the silhouette was loose from the wall, then go down.

Below was the city. A city filled with monstrous skyscrapers and a disgusting smell.  
\- Go along the fence, and he'll lead you to me, — silhouette melted.  
Arthur went along the fence and came to the nondescript three-story house. Arthur climbed on a curved ring and went inside. Listened. Heard footsteps and it was a guy in a black jacket, jeans and ankle boots.  
\- You shouldn't be here, - smiled the occupant of the house, — this is my reality and my dream, and when I saw this dream, I'm with you didn't know. But I saw you in a dream.  
\- Yes? - wondered Arthur, - and?  
\- I thought you are a girl. I pursued the creature, but you I came across on the way. I saw you sit on the bus, or smoke near the climax, or sitting on the fence...  
\- You were sure that it was me?  
\- I didn't know your name. But I was sure if I came up to you, it'll save you from something terrible... But once you came to me, we need to finish the job, and this reality will catch souls...


	27. Dreams on the verge

2

The occupant of the house not pictured. Most likely, he thought it unnecessary. They left the house and headed towards multi-level interchanges Junction... looked scary, but up close, and in General, caused a shiver in knees.  
\- We go, — the guy nodded to the black weave massive columns and metal mesh.  
\- What is it?  
\- Fortieth the underground highway, - replied the lad, - some time she began to kill everyone. When I came here, and he killed mostly cyber-cowboy and super-fast racers. Now it is extremely selective.  
\- Look, let's get acquainted, — said Arthur.  
\- Why. You know my name, — the guy smiled. He was very kind and a bright smile, - what do you want to go?

They descended the metal ladder and found himself in seven lane road a brightly lit neon lights.  
\- She's so pretty, Arthur said with admiration.  
\- And dangerous, - said the guy, - while she fed come on.  
They walked along the walls, and out into the darkness. Arthur had smelled the smell of rot and decay.  
\- Here it and kills it, - he bit his lip, - makes the illusion of the road, and a man falling off a cliff and breaks. There's a huge stones and lots of Broken telephone, broken, crushed...  
\- And what can we do? - asked Arthur.  
\- We can close, — guy sighed, - but I couldn't do it... Oops.

The asphalt under my feet trembled. Arthur nearly fell out into the darkness, but the guy picked it up and was to the wall.  
\- You have so little familiar, and you have come to embrace, - grinned Arthur, -you pervert.  
\- I think? — the guy smiled with his eyes and kissed Arthur on the lips, — here it is... a perversion.  
The kiss was dry. Without any particular emotion. Arthur did not understand why his new friend did.  
\- Let's go.

The guys got to the surface and sat under the massive pillar.  
\- Why did you kissed me? - asked Arthur.  
\- Wanted, - replied guy, - in the dream we will never see you. I can still hug you...  
\- Hug me, — whispered Arthur.  
And the guy hugged him. Hard. Heat. Very warm. Arthur could feel his new friend's breathing, and his heart beat.  
\- Enough is enough, - he let Arthur, - go. I'll close this sinful line. And you come back.  
\- I'll help you.

The results were stunningly close. The city began to crumble. All of reality is beginning to sink into the depths. The guy picked up Arthur and carried it to the exit from this dream. Then they sat a long time in liquid mud, trying to catch his breath. Arthur frantically smoked. And when finished, I saw that again left alone


	28. Kiss Of Bun - bumblebee.

Arthur woke up in total darkness. Fiddled. Hands clasped on their head, and wrist are connected. Arthur shook hands. But it turned out that his hands are tied tightly to the bedpost. "Where am I?" — in panic thought Arthur, - "what happened? Why can't I remember anything?"

It was dark. And smelled like jam. Arthur listened to my body. The body shivered because of this, Arthur concluded that he was naked. "Damn it! Who would I ponabitsya?" — again, thought Arthur. But to this question no reply was found.

Suddenly a flash of light. And in the doorway stood something, which upon closer inspection turned out to be large and slender Bun - bumblebee with large compound eyes.  
\- Bijju? — Bun - bumblebee came close to the bed and, casting Arthur a voluptuous look, sexy buzz, — Bijju!  
\- Uh...? - Arthur tried to say something, but Bun - bumblebee paw clamped over his mouth and pulled the slender muscular body of Arthur under him.

Three hours in the room could be heard only moans, sobs, and gave forth an overpowering fragrance smelled like fresh jam. Bun - bumblebee finally slipped from Arthur and sat down next to.  
\- Bijju ? — buzz questioningly she birguma?  
Arthur didn't say anything. He firmly stuck in the jam. The head fought a terrible picture — lots of little Bun - bumblebee flying in the field.  
\- Bijju biggie beeeeeeeeeeeee! — reconcile Bun - bumblebee replied, putting his foot on the chest of Arthur.

Arthur lost consciousness.


	29. Nightmares of Arthur, caused by the smell of the jam wafting from the kitchen

Arthur woke up in horror. He remembered all that happened to him and was afraid of only one that this happens to him again. Moved his feet and hands. All free. Felt myself. Dressed in a shirt and jeans. However, feet were freezing.  
Arthur somehow got up and looked around. Dim light streamed down from the sky, and around thickets of some kind of orange-green scum. Bun - bumblebee of nowhere. Arthur moved forward.

\- Oh, what a sweet girl! — voluptuous said the voice at his ear. Arthur jumped and turned around. Beside him stood a drunken Doctor Who. Absolutely drunk. Hiccuping and burping, the doctor grabbed Arthur by the shoulder and dragged him into the bushes.  
Three hours the bushes shook, and out they rushed the swearing and savory strikes. Then Arthur got out of them. He was covered in bites, the hickeys. With the shirt he had to say goodbye. Although the attack all fifteen doctors, drunk drunk-ass drunk, Arthur survived with difficulty.

Arthur went on. Ribs ached, with his left hand dripping blood — there stuck the sonic screwdriver the fifth doctor. Arthur was not seen that it has two sides the trouble is coming. On top of him was planning a fat, long unwashed and unkempt Mustache Foreman, and behind — the Evil crept the Pineapple. He was well-fed and drunk. To digest all drunk doctors was difficult, but it was worth it.  
Whiskers were attacked first. But it did not save nor a Mustache, nor Arthur.

Arthur woke up in a Bush. Ragged, but alive. Have a look around. The pineapple was chasing Daleks and chewed Mustache. Arthur got out of the Bush and small dashes made up the thick underbrush.  
Arthur worked for five kilometres until they dropped dead next to a cool stream. Had not the strength. Arthur buried his head in the grass and begged God to someone not liked. And then passed out.

He recovered from the explosion of laughter. He opened his eyes.  
\- Hey!  
\- Mick? What are you doing in my nightmare? - asked Arthur.  
\- Nothing. Saving you, - grinned Mick, - and Ben has to save you, and Sherlock.  
\- You're all together, right? — smiling weakly, said Arthur, — and I experienced the worst nightmare in my life...  
\- Calm down, — said Mick and trimmed Arthur pillow, — sleep. After half an hour take off.  
\- Be careful, — murmured Arthur, and calmly fell asleep.


	30. We know what you did last night

Arthur has long planned a bad thing, but it is all the time something prevented. Then one day he was waylaid, when all fourteen doctors went on the booze in the TARDIS, and stirred up all the cracks. Now from the police box impossible to get out.  
Arthur decided to wait a month. But then remembered that doctors are of alien origin, and I thought that it is necessary to wait a little more. In General, he remembered about them only a year.

Opening the TARDIS, he made sure that everyone in her creatures decomposed to the extent of mucus. Arthur didn't like it. He set the TARDIS to move through time, and finally, after much trial and error, found the moment when all the doctor is dead but not yet decomposed. Arthur picked the most adorable of them, put them in the cryo tube, and returned the TARDIS to the present.

Over Riga Baltic was chilly night. Arthur in a black shirt and jeans, was dragging the body of Doctor Who to his apartment. When he came into the relative warmth of the apartment, then closed the doors and Windows, caulked all the cracks and put the computer in standby mode. Then began to be subverted over the poor dead man.  
After a couple of hours the unfortunate dismembered corpse was gently lowered into the toilet, and Arthur clung to the computer. But what was his surprise when he found two messages from his severe nyashek. One was VK, and read: — "I know what you're doing now. I have to sleep"; the second was in PM KF: — "And I saw what you did". Arthur was scared, but knowing his friends, decided not to bother. He with great caution brought the second body, the computer was draped with a blanket and began to torment poor corpse.

In the morning Arthur first went to the KF online, but there was nothing there. Arthur breathed a sigh of relief. At twelve o'clock Arthur looked again into the KF. In the book "Hiro-mania" there's a new FIC. He began to read and his hair stood on end.  
"Over Riga was raging a storm in the night. Rainy stormy. Arthur, wearing a black shirt and pants, dragged the TARDIS from the dead body of the doctor. He was going to do with it necrophilia. Plugged all the cracks and doors, Arthur, in the flickering light of the candles, voluptuous fucked the corpse of the doctor. Poor little body was bursting at the seams of her dead skin, the larvae moved to the bed, but Arthur still was not enough, for it woke the monster."

Arthur quickly wrote a message. After a couple minutes he replied.  
\- How do you know?  
\- I know what you're capable of.  
\- I have to kill you.  
\- Will not work, because you do not appear here.  
\- But will you accept the invitation?  
\- After this? Hardly.  
And the caller disconnected. Arthur sat in a stupor near the computer and blankly staring at the monitor.


	31. Tale about someone who lived in a tower.

And one in green valley was a tower of white ivory. And someone lived in it. Rumors were different. Some said that there lives a beautiful Princess, and others - that unfortunate Prince, and others argued that the tower is the home to the evil and terrible witch. 

The tower was guarded by three monsters. The first lived at the entrance. It was a big ferocious three-headed Bun - bumblebee. It is available in everyone who approached closer than five meters, a stream of sticky jam from all three heads. Woe to those who started this jam is - they overeat and die. But those who remained, suffered the rest of your life with diabetes and diathesis. Those who tried to escape, Bun - bumblebee wrapped in a jam and hung on the trees, where the poor suffocated and died.

The second monster lived in a tower near the entrance. It was a monstrous six-foot tall squirrel. In the times of her turbulent youth, she lived in the realm of the glorious Saltan, under the Christmas tree and all the nuts chewing, and nuts are not simple, the gold shells, kernel-pure emerald...". And once she swallowed the nucleolus and mutated to the size of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Turning a blooming island in the scorched desert, Balcazar went to collect their bloody harvest. But over time, the protein began to decrease, and in the tower she was in two-meter. She was gnawing on the heads of those, who by accident is not crushed.

The third monster lived beside the room of the mysterious lodger. It was a writer with a capital letter, the sonneteer, the rhymer, who was kicked out of all self-respecting States, and his weapon was works. All who read it, getting softening of the brain and lapsed into a coma. Some were in Nirvana, and their souls went to heaven, leaving the mortal shell on earth.

And the resident of the tower was not satisfied with myself. Then it seemed to him that his nose is too long, hair looks like tow, thighs wider than it should be. He sat for hours and mourned his fate. Although... it was a slender graceful man with a sensitive soul, beautiful hair the color of pure gold and are generally very cute.

And wanting to release this resident was not.

CITIZENS READING, IF YOU WANT TO HELP,WRITE YOUR VERSION OF THE EVENTS – WHO LIVED IN THE TOWER AND WHO LIKE THIS PERSON WAS RELEASED?!


	32. Dreams

Arthur lay on the hot white sand and looked at the sky. He was fine, no pain. Arthur enjoyed life. Top — azure sky with fluffy clouds. Bottom: sapphire, dark shades of malachite depths of the sea. White coral sand, and colorful island behind.  
Yoshi splashed in the warm waves, the Death of the Squirrels jumped on the coconut palms, eating the nuts that grew in the undergrowth, in great abundance. A mosquito running around somewhere. And all other friends, co-authors Arthur was nearby, except for Posleta. He landed on the island with an extinct volcano, but so accurately that he was in the vents. And now above the volcano billowing clouds of punctuation, and flew terrible celofanova packages, and verbal erupts black lava.

On the island ran and grew the food. It was possible to find anything, the main thing to catch and eat. Or climb and shake off. In a large lake, full of Coca-Cola, floated , cat -duck, ducks — foremen, bug - duck and other strange mutants. Over juicy meadows flew fed bun - bumblebee. In the sky soared the Mustache of the Brigadier; they licked off the heads of the islanders dandruff, and ate. And all was well in the world.

Sometimes over the island flew the TARDIS with the eleventh doctor, from the unknown cracks between the worlds fell out sir Max and sir Melifaro. They supplied the people with cigarettes. And it was warm, well and happy. Only Arthur felt that something was missing. But one is not enough, Arthur could not understand. And when he found this strange longing. He went to the ocean and sat on the warm stones. And seemed to him that someone was hugging him by the shoulders, or pressed against him, but when he turned back no one was. Only once he fell down on his knees two silver pen... Arthur has preserved these feathers, but a day later they melted.

One day, the volcano of Posleta decided to show itself in full glory. Black cloud confused punctuation escaped from the crater and swam to a peaceful island whose inhabitants gathered on the shore to see the exciting spectacle. Reached lava, it swept away everything and hissed, once in the water. Packages from Solofra rushed to the island, rustling and trembling. But two kilometers away from the island, have all ceased.

The volcano of Posleta ceased to function at sunset. The waves were swaying clumps of words. They gradually melted away and disappeared under the gentle waves. Arthur sat on the Bank and watched as purple, ochre and yellow of the outgoing lights are gradually replaced by dark blue. And at the Zenith over the island blossomed tents of unfamiliar constellations.

\- Being bullied and called a fool, - in the back of Arthur's voice came, - when you don't know why you're special? When you don't understand what's going on with you? Don't know how to figure this out? You do what gives you protection. You draw into your shell. And you stop trusting people. And suddenly someone that has treated you with warmth, just pretending, and he laughs behind your back? Maybe he's friends with you, to think about you like dirt? You're not like everyone else. And when you suddenly lose those who are called your friends, you blame only yourself. Develops a guilt complex, that you blame yourself first, not those who left. When you are someone who likes something you don't believe that happiness, - his voice trailed off.  
Arthur listened intently.  
\- Don't look back, please, — behind he heard the steps — it would be easier if I talk. I'm too naive and trusting, and I'm supposed to understand that happiness does not exist for me. But if it's in there somewhere, hidden thoroughly. And when you open your heart to someone you love, it is assumed that the person experiences the same joy and happiness. And you're ready to give this man everything... until the life. And you're missing, and worried, and worried about this man, — behind Arthur sighed softly, - and you just know he worries about you, too...

Arthur turned around. The back was empty. Left only a ragged set of footprints


	33. Thrash The Slash

Arthur just didn't understand what happened. On him from a dark alley suddenly attacked by a dark figure, wearing on his head a black bag and dragged somewhere. The place where he ended up, it was warm, but out of an invisible slit a cold wind blew and it was cold against the skin and smelled of menthol.  
\- You wanted trash — slash! - growled an unfamiliar voice, - I give you all this.  
\- Hey! — shouted Arthur, — you do what?!  
\- You'll know! — growled the invisible.

Arthur opened his eyes and saw myself in a huge room. It was a very large room, resembling a ballroom. Arthur sat in the massive chair, in which almost drowning. From the whole dress — just chic black silk robe — and nothing else. And entered the hall Benedict Cumberbatch. And began to undress to the music of Sam brown. Slow and voluptuous. And Arthur really want to join, but jerks to understand that tied...

But poor Ben was not allowed to undress completely. Rushed into the room, Matt Smith and pounced on Cumberbatch. They entwined in a warm embrace. The room was filled with moans, cries, and obscenities. Swearing Arthur. Swearing that he could not join his two sweethearts. And then to hot moaning Matt and Benedict joined in... Arthur blinked my eyes... No, it can't be, but Arthur clearly saw a whole crowd of fans of Sherlock, slasher and even a very familiar black face with large ears. There started a real Orgy.

And yet Arthur, breathing hard, watched, someone's teeth began to nibble on her soft neck to him, and Arthur felt someone's hands on his chest. But turn didn't have the strength...

Had not the strength. Arthur literally melted in the General atmosphere, but he still tried to figure out who is stroking his, biting his neck and licking behind his ear. But the brain does not think. But then the Orgy on the floor of the hall ended with one passionate cry, and the whole pile broke up into separate bodies. Once the sex is over, unknown hands quickly slid around his shoulders and Arthur was gone.  
It seemed that of a stranger, someone roughly dragged...

Arthur felt dizzy and everything went black. Woke up on the street with a feeling of a fantastic dream and someone's touch.


	34. Love and tenderness

Arthur woke up from the heat. Someone is very gently pressed to his back and buried his nose in his hair.  
\- My angel, - Arthur turned and hugged you back.

Where this angel fell on his curly head, Arthur had no idea. But he was warm and well, and most importantly — all the problems went away when the angel appeared next.

Angel began to stroke Arthur's shoulders and rubbing his nose on his neck, occasionally Polizia clavicle.  
\- My good, - Arthur had stopped an angel on his back and began to caress him with her fingertips, counting ribs and tickling his sides. Angel flattened wings, hands and arched toward Arthur.  
\- My sweet sunshine! - Arthur held him close and breathed in light brown top  
Angel shrank and began to lick the neck of his friend. He threw back his head, began to touch angel's wings with your fingers.  
\- Oh... - the angel smiled and began to lick Arthur's collarbone. Arthur hugged favorite creature, and he arched, substituting for the lips and tongue of an angel.

Angel leaned back himself and framed his chest and collarbone kisses under the counter. Arthur rapidly substituted kissed his neck and stroked the vertebrae, slid down his chest, tongue to ear.  
\- My angel, - he whispered.  
Angel smiled again, laid Arthur on his back, put his hand to his stomach and chest, kissed his chest and began to lick Arthur everywhere, wet drawing intricate paths on the chest and abdomen.  
\- Oh! - while Arthur caught his breath. Angel tickled Arthur's feathers and happily began to lick Arthur's collarbone and neck.  
\- Mmm, - Arthur's got his fingers in the blond hair of his angel, pulled from classes and was stuck in the lips. Angel passionately responded to the kiss, licked Arthur's lips, and the soft angel bit the tip of my tongue. What angel smirked and took a bite Arthur's shoulder by biting through their skin to the blood.

\- Oh! Damn! - Arthur grabbed the angel by the shoulder, and he bit his collarbone. Again the angel laid Arthur, having got his hands behind his head and began biting his friend's neck, collarbone and ribs. Then moved on to a detailed study of the auricles. Very methodically licked the ear, behind the ear, a little bit moved to the second.  
Arthur moaned in pleasure and tried to say something, but the angel in time and stopped it with a kiss. Angel after the ears began to gently nibble on Arthur's neck. It is juicy and richly did that as much as Arthur arched to meet these bites. And suddenly his hands were free.

Angel was again at the back. Arthur's on top of, bit his shoulder, then neck, kissed in the subclavian fossa, pressing her chest to the breast of the angel, and gently, but strongly, kissed him on the lips. Gently squeezed his shoulders. Held, the language of the chin, with hand stroked the back of his head yet. Angel nearly purred, arching and curving to meet the caresses. Buried my head in his neck and drunken kissed, touching fingers hair, licked the hollow between the collarbones and patted the ribs. He pulled her close, chaotic rusalova Breasts, occasionally nibbling. Licked his lips and stroked his jaw.  
\- I want sweet nothings, - whispered Arthur.  
\- Please, - angel muttered, hugging Arthur and hugging her.  
\- Of course, my light, - Arthur turned angel onto his stomach. And started to play with the language of the blades, licked the back, the base of the neck, ear and her fingertips began to caress the neck... Then back on again. Licked and tongue caressed his neck, occasionally nipping and then licking the bites, sliding his hands along the sides, gently massaging them with your fingertips and clinging about angel's whole body.  
\- Whoaa! - Angel made his way thoroughly  
\- You excite me even more! - Arthur growled and with redoubled zeal began to bite the tender skin on his neck. — I'm completely weirded out now. — Got his teeth into the tender shoulder and squeezed to the crunch in his arms.  
\- Ohhhh, so good, fucking good! - Angel smiled as his ward.

Arthur knew that his angel he is still a masochist, so it's with renewed energy he set to work. He scratched the back between the wings and stuck the bite in the other side of the neck.  
\- Mmmm...  
Stuck passionately in the neck, turned on her stomach and bitten almost to the blood neck, severely squeezing the chest right and left neck.  
\- Ohhhhh uyyy, - angel is really all wound up, — give more, if you could also lick the blood...  
Arthur scratched on an acting cervical vertebra the skin and licked the blood of small movements, while continuing to squeeze the body of his angel to the crunch and biting the neck near the ear.

Angel shot up sharply, a bit of Arthur's chin, then neck, collarbone, knocked Arthur on his back, very gently biting his ribs and stroking them after each bite. Arthur finally demolished the roof and men fool from their power, squeezed the shoulders of the other to numbness, was bitten on the throat. Angel threw back his head, slicing. Arthur tried to bite again and his beloved, fumbling over the body with his hands. Jerk rolled onto his back, put his legs taller friend, hugging his whole body to him, one arm hugging around the neck and squeezing the shoulder, the other caressing the thigh near the knee, and teeth to the blood and bit-line to the left and sucked the blood from the opened wound...  
Angel all bulged out from unearthly bliss, wings sprawled. Arthur is widely licked the lightly bleeding bite marks and shook with overflowing excitement and joy.  
\- Damn good, - angel mumbled thickly, — bite me more...

Arthur gladly bite the throat, tongue caressing the vein; continued pinching the skin with his teeth and then speeding up, then slowing caress the tongue. Angel finally relaxed, but then he came to himself, shook his wings, flipped Arthur on his stomach and began to nibble and lick the spine, and iron ribs. Clung to its back Breasts, ran his hands under the breast of Arthur, began to lick and nibble on her nape and neck. Then turned the other, kissed in the subclavian fossa and glued his ear to the breast of the other. Arthur lay quietly, trying not to breathe from his overflowing tenderness and opening. Angel patted the flank of each lick the belly of a friend and returned to the study of the clavicles.

Arthur rested, pulled the head of his angel and kissed weightless. Angel ran his tongue over his lips, Arthur intercepted the language and began to gently and slowly caress. Angel shook his head and re-framed badly bitten throat his ward. Arthur with pleasure kissed and licked his neck, tongue caressing the artery. Then began to kiss between the collarbones and then slowly ran his tongue over both bones.  
\- Okay, - angel sat down on the bed. He was all bitten, but happy, - I flew, - and he kissed Arthur on the lips.  
Arthur hugged him and demanding kiss, not letting you escape, so he kissed that angel's breath.

Rustled wings and all. Arthur was left alone with his radiant tenderness to the angel.


	35. Reading

From the Tape reading of the Holy

 

Now show in heaven as on earth, and cosmesi their God, and bound him a linen cord, and the eyes of him zavazava, a selfie with him making and sending in Instagram. Well, if Holy God asking that is that the pictures are in the network roll, be baptized and Holy-Holy. And all these things declaring the interference of the evil one...

 

From Hiro The Evil One.

 

And in light of the underworld and dance because God came, and everyone brought beer, and roach rammed. And God said — Wasilewski you all and privateuse, for the angels of heaven flying away and it was all herosi.  
And linking God and the devil eyes closed, selfie making and sending the Tape to the Saint.

And then God long rogawski and stools metalsi.


	36. Birthday

Was born such a wonderful person. Just ducky. And writes well, and draws and writes poems, and friends he online lot. He only secretive as a partisan. Silent and about something think.

Gave to him:

1 Bun - bumblebee — jam.  
2 Eleventh trip in the TARDIS.  
3 the TARDIS itself, with the ribbon.  
4 Moustache Brigadier — orange undies Rory  
5 Ducks (all) — nyashnost passing in krasnet.  
6 Squirrels Death — many a wonderful story.  
7 the Rest — praise and enthusiastic comments.

So a birthday can be a wonderful day. The last day could not be very good, but the next one must go just fine.


End file.
